


in quiet rooms

by storwy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is smitten, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Mutual Pining, Other, as usual, aziraphale is not very good at his job, but secretly shh, this is slightly self indulgent but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storwy/pseuds/storwy
Summary: aziraphale has been retired from garden duty, and is now a guardian of heaven's personal prison, instead of the eastern gate. (it's really so that gabriel can keep an eye on him.) crowley has been a prisoner since eden; it's how the angels manage to stay one step ahead of the demons every time.unfortunately, (for the angels, anyway) when god created aziraphale to love all of her creatures...well.that does mean ALL of her creatures.





	1. nothing ado about something

of course, aziraphale was aware the other angels were keeping tabs on him. he'd been trusted with the task of guarding the eastern gate, and that had clearly gone down like a lead balloon. no real fault of his own of course, but then he'd given his flaming sword away and well...that was his fault.

he expected to be returned to earth to look over that sort, but apparently gabriel had other plans and now he was standing before a big, quiet, boxy type room that was apparently supposed to act as a cell. everything was bright, they were still in heaven after all, but it was so dull. aziraphale just stood there for hours on end, no real purpose. but he was near to gabriel nearly all the time, and that was as obvious at it could possibly get, really. they didn't trust him to look after earth, yet.

that was fine, aziraphale had eternity to prove himself.

today was just like any day...though heaven didn't really have days at all, just endless expanses of white where the sky should've been. sometimes, when gabriel was off doing something, aziraphale would get a chance to go to the earth surveillance room, and see the sky there. nighttime was his favorite, what with all the stars and the like. aziraphale couldn't believe that someone as, frankly, drab as gabriel was could've created all those stars, all on his own. aziraphale wished he'd been there to see it, but sometimes gabriel would share stories of the days of creation and aziraphale looked forward to those times. drab as he as, gabriel was something to be admired.

thankfully, aziraphale told his superior that standing in front of an empty white wall was awfully boring, a punishment, really, and gabriel had gone to earth and snatched up something called 'a book.' quite a few of them actually, and aziraphale was immediately infatuated. he'd read every one, and then some. sometimes gabriel would bring new ones, sometimes aziraphale had to just reread the ones he had. which was fine, aziraphale had a fairly sizable collection now! aziraphale couldn't even imagine not having a book. what did he do before those clever little humans had created them? nothing at all, he supposed.

aziraphale was reaching the climax of niccoló machiavelli's "the prince" when he was interrupted by a larger group of angels showing up at his station than he was used to. aziraphale had been guarding the prison since shortly after jesus was born (the second time. born into heaven, so to speak.) and hadn't seen anything go into it, or come out of it. gabriel had said, 'why would we have you guard it, if there was nothing to guard? stupid angel. it's just not your business.' and so aziraphale didn't ask again, because what wasn't his business just...wasn't his business. he hadn't any need to worry about it anyways because whatever was in there didn't make a sound, and clearly no one wanted anything to do with it.

today was, in fact, not just like any other day. it'd started as it normally would, but then the strange looking angels approached and aziraphale stood up to greet them. "can i help you?"

"no, principality. we're here for the demon. move aside." said the tallest, and then gabriel was beside him, as calm and collected as he ever was.

demon.

"it's fine, aziraphale. this is their job." aziraphale stepped aside, because it wasn't his business. but...

"there's been a demon in there, this entire time? and i didn't know?"

the angels adorned in all the heavenly armor aziraphale could imagine unlocked the door with a wave of their hand, and then the door opened.

there was a demon inside. and aziraphale had sat day after day within a 50 foot radius of it for centuries upon centuries and he'd never known. "didn't i mention?" said gabriel, but aziraphale hardly heard it. he was in shock; gabriel had said it wasn't any of his business, but wasn't it? guarding a demon...that changed everything! aziraphale would've been more careful! he'd talk to himself less, at least. and how had the demon not made a sound all this time? aziraphale thought it was a cell full of failed creations, or something.. weird animals that weren't supposed to exist in the human world or plants that accidentally developed a taste for human flesh. aziraphale never would've guessed that the cell had a demon inside.

"you didn't.." so now aziraphale knew. what was he supposed to do? just keep guarding for the rest of forever? what was the demon for? why was it here, in heaven? why...why were these big scary angels dragging it out of it's solitude now, after all this time. what was the significance of today?

"the idea of it," gabriel began, aziraphale just about prayed for gabriel to answer any one of his inner questions, because he knew better than to ask them out loud. gabriel did, in his usual roundabout way. "is to stay ahead of the demons at all times. in having one of their own, we know what they'll be up to, and how to defeat them."

aziraphale could, sort of, understand that. it helped them win battles. what was better than helping god? it's what aziraphale was created for. "i imagine...demons would be rather unwilling to sellout their own, though."

"you'd be right." gabriel smiled, in a sort of unsettling way, and as if on cue, the armored angels came out, dragging the demon with them. now aziraphale had never seen a real demon before, he'd imagined what one would look like based on the stories he'd read and the bible's description, which all lead him to believe demons were sort of animalistic-type humanoids. aziraphale did not expect what came out of that cell, not one little bit.

it was a man...well not very much a man but a man-like thing, with bright red hair, and skin darker than his own, but nothing like eve's. he was dirty, his hair was long and ratty but he never grew a beard. he wore a robe, a long black one, tattered in several places. the only things that truly looked inherently demon about him were his eyes, golden with little slits for pupils, and fangs that aziraphale caught sight of as soon as the demon came out of the box. instead of struggling, the demon calmly let the angels drag him alongside them, and when he looked at aziraphale, directly at aziraphale...he smiled. wide, toothy, intimidating...and aziraphale quickly looked away to keep from making eye contact with him.

gabriel gave a full body shiver. "disgusting. i feel for the angels that actually have to go near that thing. anyways, aziraphale." he grabbed the principality's attention. "you can do what you like until the demon is returned to it's proper place. if you'd like, you can watch the torturing, if that's what you're interested in. it can be rather exciting if you're looking for that." aziraphale was not. "otherwise, you're free to roam heaven or, for your excellent work, visit earth if it so pleases you. just be back as soon as i call, or i won't be so rewarding next time."

aziraphale's eyes lit up, "yes! i'll be good!"

gabriel was already on his way out, probably to watch what he'd called 'the torturing,' which didn't sound like anything he could stomach. no, aziraphale certainly wouldn't be doing that. he could go to earth again, finally! he'd go looking for books first, then see what humans were up to these days...aziraphale could get up to a lot in the span of a few hours. hopefully he'd have a day or so, who could tell. aziraphale was bustling with excitement all the way down to the earth transport system, he could hardly hear the screaming that echoed down the corridor.

well.

aziraphale stopped. it sounded like human screaming, like agony and pain and despair and he could feel it all because that's what angels were supposed to do. they felt, and aziraphale felt an immediate amount of every antonym to sadness. it made his stomach lurch and suddenly aziraphale's throat went very dry.

there was no way it could be from the demon, demons didn't feel that way. if anything should come from the demon it should be guilt, but there wasn't any of that. just a crippling regret that brought aziraphale's hand to his mouth and nearly brought him to his knees. it was awful. it was worse than anything aziraphale had ever heard. and it was coming from heaven.

he found himself gravitating towards the noise, because when aziraphale felt someone aching it was hard for him to ignore it. it was his empathy that had gotten him in trouble last time but...that was neither here nor there. "g..gabriel? are you there?" no reply. gabriel had gone this way, hadn't he? the screaming ceased, for a moment. aziraphale stopped.

then there was shouting, someone was begging someone else to stop, 'stop, no more, i didn't do anything, please,' and then there was a gruff voice, an angel's voice, scolding the other. and then, the strangest thing, there was laughter. forced, strained and raspy, but they were definitely laughing. it was same voice that was begging before, and then they mocked themselves, somehow. "oh no, stoooop, im begging you, no more," there was more laughter, and then- "you angels are so dim-witted. i like this, you idiots! could do this all day! bring that big silver-haired guy in again, with the long curly beard. he's my favorite."

aziraphale couldn't help but peak around the corner, into the room. the demon was there, past a large window, gabriel on the opposite side of it. sandalphon was in the window part of the room with the demon, that wasn't unheard of. sandalphon specialized in all the meaner parts of heaven. the demon was smiling, his face all black and blue. his wrists and ankles were strapped to a chair, his shirt gone. there were little wires placed about his body, aziraphale assumed they were shocking him. "i have nothing to say to you. you think i still have information for you? and if i did, you think i'd really give it to you. no darlings, you're barking up the wrongest tree. wrongest? most wrong. wrongest."

aziraphale laughed very quietly, because it was funny. he covered his mouth, and the demon's eyes met his. just for a moment, before aziraphale had to look away. there was something about his eyes, something that whispered to him. it was dangerous. "aziraphale! come in, we're just getting started." gabriel smiled, and welcomed the angel in. he really didn't have a choice now, but the demon's eyes were boring into him, aziraphale could feel it. "this could be where you're headed, you'd like that armor wouldn't you? very popular around here, the armor."

"oh no, i couldn't." aziraphale smiled back at him nervously. "i like the job i have now...a-and you said-"

"yes, aziraphale, i know what i said. you work hard, we'll put you back on earth. angel's promise." gabriel put his hand over his chest. "i'm just saying...before then, you could be promoted. keep working hard."

aziraphale's eyes lit up again, they always did when he got praised. gabriel wasn't' the type so appraisal from him was rare and hard to come by. if he was praising aziraphale, even indirectly, aziraphale must've been doing very well. "i will."

"it's like i'm not even in the room. hellooo? this is about me?" the demon hissed, and when aziraphale looked at him, he licked his lips. aziraphale cringed. "you're cute but not that cute."

aziraphale blushed. "who's next then?"

gabriel was frowning, clearly very upset. "stay here, i'll be back. i have to go get someone else for this. sandalphon...keep going. don't give it anymore breaks."

"wait but-"

"stay, aziraphale. you have plenty of time for earth roaming."

aziraphale nodded sadly, and watched gabriel leave. he didn't want to be in the same room as the demon for much longer, but. it'd be far more dangerous to disobey gabriel, especially after he'd gotten so close to getting to earth. for good.

"such a bummer. you like earth that much. what's so great about it?"

before aziraphale could answer, sandalphon slapped the demon across the face, hard enough to knock both him and the chair over on its side. "ooh, that smarts." the demon flipped himself onto his back, and his eyes slowly roamed back over to where aziraphale stood. "tell me...what happens at the end of that last book you were reading, about the prince? in case i die here."

aziraphale went red, all the way up to his ears and down his neck; he'd read books out loud to himself because his area was completely silent, otherwise. it filled a void, and aziraphale thought he was alone. that meant the demon heard him every time he talked to himself and said nothing. "i..."

"don't talk to him." sandalphon told the demon, and he placed his foot on the demon's chest, and pressed down until the demon was yelling, coughing, gasping for air. "aziraphale, come in here."

_no no no no_ "o-okay," aziraphale opened the small door to the window room, and stepped inside. he closed it afterwards. sandalphon grabbed his arm, and pulled him forward.

"step on it for me. keep the pressure heavy. i'll be back." aziraphale let sandalphon guide him over to the demon, because aziraphale was honestly in shock, and sandalphon kneeled to the demon's level to look him in the eye. "and when i get back, there will be holy water. but i'm not going to kill you yet. think about that."

the demon was not smiling. aziraphale pushed his foot down, in an attempt to be stern. the demon started to heave, and just by instinct, aziraphale let up. "what..." the demon was out of breath."what are you doing here, really. you said it yourself...this-"

"don't.. um, don't talk. don't talk to me." aziraphale looked him in the eye, as if to challenge him. the demon didn't shy away, even when aziraphale turned up his holy light. the demon just stared back, yellow eyes bright with fire.

the demon smiled. "alright, i'll talk to someone else then. hey, wall! did you know, when aziraphale thinks they're alone, they like to-"

"stop!" aziraphale wasn't exactly sure what the demon was going to say, but he had an idea and it wasn't good. it'd probably be true, too. that was the thing. "d-don't talk at all!" aziraphale pressed harder, the demon wheezed into a laugh.

"i'm not trying to upset you, aziraphale. i just want to know how the book ends. can you tell me how the book ends?" his voice was raspy with effort but he must've been very passionate about that book, if he rattled off that entire sentence when aziraphale was sure he was causing the demon a great deal of pain.

aziraphale hesitated, for a moment, but...it was his dying wish. no one else would talk to aziraphale about books. "it just...goes into detail about.. um, how it's better to be feared than loved. b-but it's not the same as being hated. because hatred overcomes...fear." the demon was giving him a look that aziraphale couldn't really understand. it was something of admiration but that wasn't possible because demons were incapable of feeling. it was angel 101, everyone knew that demons were just the absolute worst. that's why they were torturing this one! he was evil! he deserved it!

the evil thing smiled, genuinely. "thank you. it's a very interesting read. i was enthralled." aziraphale's foot had long since lightened up, and the demon could speak clearly now. "thank you for showing me kindness. i know it's not easy, to look at a thing like me, in the state i'm in now. i liked listening to you read, you know? it made all this just a little bit bearable."

aziraphale frowned. "you liked the books i read?"

the demon nodded. "i liked hearing you read them. you love books and i can hear it in your voice when you read aloud. it was nice. no one's ever read to me before."

"i..wasn't reading to you." said aziraphale. the demon's eyes had considerably softened and aziraphale found that he was able to look at them.

"i know." the demon smiled, fangs poking out past his lips. he licked blood away from them before continuing. "crowley, by the way. that's my name. doesn't really matter now, since i'm going to die today, but."

crowley. it was familiar, somehow. "sandalphon isn't going to kill you. he said so."

"he said 'yet.' he is going to kill me, because i'm not going to cooperate. it's fine, i've known this day was coming for a while now."

"just...just tell them what they want to know and you don't have to get hurt anymore. they're only doing this because they need information." aziraphale had scanned over crowley's body and he was definitely worse for wear. he probably hadn't been in touch with his demon magic for centuries. aziraphale couldn't imagine what it'd be like not to be able to perform miracles, or feel god's love anymore. it must've been very sad.

but, no. because crowley was evil. so were the other demons. "you really believe that?" said crowley. "i thought you were clever."

"i am clever. gabriel said-"

"oh i know what gabriel said." crowley interrupted him, and he hissed after he spat gabriel's name. "you're never going to earth, aziraphale. you know why? because you want it so bad. angels are not allowed to want. he's using you, because you're eassssy."

aziraphale had nothing to say, because aziraphale had always worried about this, at his very core. "g-gabriel wouldn't lie to me."

"he would!" another hiss. "you'd not be the firsssst, angel, and certainly not the last. don't be ssssso naive, it's unbecoming."

aziraphale stepped on him. crowley shut his eyes tight, and he kept his damned mouth shut! "aziraphale, what are you-? i told sandalphon to stay. did he tell you to...step on the demon?"

aziraphale's head snapped to attention. "um, yes."

gabriel ran his hand down his face. "pick the chair up properly. carefully."

aziraphale did as he was told. crowley took a deep breath, and his eyes shot open again, sharp and cutting, unlike how they looked when he and aziraphale were alone. it was so strange. the demon looked unafraid to die but he sounded so melancholy to aziraphale. what was the truth? were the angels wrong in saying demons couldn't feel anything at all? why was crowley so different from anything aziraphale had ever imagined? it made him extremely uneasy.

"now get out of there, sandalphon will be back momentarily." gabriel stared daggers at the demon, and then helped aziraphale through the door. "he didn't say anything, did he?" gabriel whispered to him. "did he tell you anything while i was gone?"

aziraphale looked at the demon, who was staring at the floor now, his face twisted in disdain. "no..." he lied. it wasn't so much a lie as it was just a technicality, it's not like crowley said anything about the demons. "nothing." aziraphale just didn't want to give the details.

"bye, angel." said crowley, tone of his voice soft with something aziraphale couldn't read. gabriel flicked a finger up towards the air, and crowley's head snapped back towards the ceiling.

"no more talking, unless you're going to tell me what i want to hear."

aziraphale quickly left the room.


	2. if you've fallen in a forest, and there's nobody around

aziraphale went to earth.

it wasn't like anything he'd remembered, so much had changed and evolved and aziraphale was fascinated with it. he wished he could focus, but after what happened with sandalphon, and the demon.. it was all aziraphale could think about. it was more frustrating than anything because as much as aziraphale wanted to forget, everywhere he looked there were those golden eyes in his subconscious, boring into his skull, full of something a demon shouldn't have.

there was emotion in those eyes, aziraphale realized, and that's what bothered him the most. because aziraphale shouldn't be able to sympathize with a demon. he was an angel, yes, loving and caring and forgiving but demons, by nature, couldn't be loved, or cared for, and most certainly not forgiven. that was god's plan. they disobeyed and they paid the price.

why did aziraphale care about crowley, then. why did the thought of him dying upset him so much. aziraphale shook his head, and he wandered into a bookshop. the demon was getting what he...what it deserved. it wasn't any of aziraphale's business! he'd enjoy earth while he had it at his disposal and then he would go back to guarding like nothing had ever happened. it'd all be fine. the best way to distract himself, would be with a book.

and then he was looking for books about demons. gathering human insight, because demons visited all the time and surely someone had gotten close enough to study it, if but for a moment. and then aziraphale looked up at the ceiling and he waited for someone to smite him because _ what was he doing, this was ridiculous, aziraphale had never cared about demons before aside from the fact that he wanted to avoid them at all times because they were spooky. and evil. and aziraphale wasn't going to ever talk to crowley again, so what did it even matter. if crowley died it'd be his fault for not talking. he said it himself. _ and while aziraphale gave this some proper thought...well he cursed as he returned to heaven just to get one more _glimpse_ at him. just to see.

gabriel was gone from the room but sandalphon was still there, with crowley, not dead but looking worse than he did when aziraphale left. he wasn't smiling anymore, wasn't laughing, just straight faced. his eyes read something different but aziraphale didn't want to know what it was. he was hanging now, wrist restraints held up with a chain attached to the ceiling. sandalphon had a whip, apparently lined with holy water so wherever it hit, it would leave a burn. crowley would cry out, but never look up from the floor.

aziraphale bit his lip nervously. how could sandalphon stomach all this? it was so cruel, god's will or not. "s...sandalphon?"

sandalphon paused, and dropped the whip. crowley looked up, just for a moment before looking back down in shame. his eyes were all bloodshot, his lip busted, he was all skin and bone around his chest area, it was awful. "finally. i've been waiting for gabriel to send someone in here for my break for well over an hour." sandalphon grabbed crowley's jaw, and forced his head up. "plenty of time for you to think about your next move, demon. you tell me what the demons are planning, and i'll let you live. you'll get a good nights sleep tonight, and no more harm will come to you. otherwise...well, i could do this for eternity." the archangel grinned, and he shoved crowley once more, for good measure, before leaving. aziraphale didn't even have a chance to tell sandalphon he was wrong in his assumption towards what aziraphale was really doing there. 

aziraphale just...stared. he looked at each of crowley's wounds, aching to heal them for no reason in particular except that they looked so painful and aziraphale--

aziraphale was just an angel, after all! was it wrong to want to help those in need? ...but he couldn't. he couldn't help a demon. first of all, who knew how much trouble he'd get in with the other angels? not to mention god herself. aziraphale shivered. no. no he absolutely could not.

crowley started to pant. his breathing sped up, became heavy, his eyes were shut tight. the wounds on his chest bled sluggishly where he'd been whipped particularly harshly. aziraphale pulled his lips into a thin line. the amount of despair, and regret that came in waves off of crowley nearly warped the room. 

aziraphale opened the door to the window room and charged through it without looking back once. he couldn't heal him, couldn't use a miracle, but was it so wrong to keep blood from reaching heaven's carpet? he was just...being clean. that was it. he pulled a handkerchief from his petticoat, and carefully dabbed it around the wound. crowley winced, and he turned his head away. the confidence from earlier was completely gone; crowley couldn't even look him in the eye anymore, much less give him a cheeky smile. whatever sandalphon had done while crowley was gone must have been working. aziraphale shouldn't interfere.

but.

crowley was having a panic attack; aziraphale didn't realize until he placed his hand on crowley's chest. could demons have panic attacks? wasn't that a human sort of thing do? didn't that...didn't that mean crowley could feel ? aziraphale carefully, cautiously placed his hands on either side of crowley's face, and just encouraged him to pick his head up. wide, frightened golden-yellow eyes met his, slit pupils expanded with some rendition of fear.

aziraphale didn't look away this time. "it'll be over soon. it can be over soon. tell him what he wants to know, i'll make sure you get back safe." 

"get back to my cell." said crowley, his voice raspy and overused. "not back where i belong."

aziraphale ran his thumbs over crowley's cheekbones, too defined with obvious exhaustion. crowley looked at him, waiting for him to do anything. he was lost, his eyes searching aziraphale's and aziraphale did his best to calm him down. it was the only thing he could do. if this demon could feel...was he redeemable? could aziraphale bring him towards the light? it was unheard of because demons had never wanted to change but what if they could? if aziraphale could get in contact with god again..

"i..i know it's bad now but they just want t-to defeat the demons. they just want to know what they're up to so if you tell them then this can all be over, and everything can be okay again! maybe you can go to earth!" aziraphale looked over his body, at all the bruises and the marks, and he felt tears raise in his eyes and he wasn't sure why. the whole situation was so confusing. he needed to convince crowley to tell sandalphon what the angels needed to know so that aziraphale could get to know him, and find out why crowley was so...different. "please? it can't be worse than this. and i know sandalphon has worse things in store for you. if...if it's the demons you're worried about, well heaven will protect you, a-as a witness! and the demons will know you didn't have a choice."

"i have a choice." crowley hissed, but his eyes were soft. he'd given up, the fight was gone. "you'll be guarding again, won't you?" 

aziraphale let his hands fall back down to his sides. he felt the loss of crowley's skin under his fingertips like he'd been robbed of a blanket on cold night. "i will."

crowley took a deep breath, and sandalphon was back shortly afterwards, heavenly fire in his eyes. "he's going to tell you." aziraphale explained, and sandalphon tilted his head to the side. 

"you got it to confess?"

crowley narrowed his eyes. sandalphon grabbed him by the hair, and yanked his head back. "lets hear it. quickly."

crowley looked at aziraphale, who nodded sympathetically. 

"it...they're raising up an antichrist. not yet, um.. in 2008. and in eleven years it'll destroy the world or something. that's all i know! i swear that's it, i don't know anything else... i haven't been in contact with-"

"that's enough." sandalphon pulled him away from the restraints, and dragged him along outside the room. 

"you...you promised you wouldn't hurt him!" aziraphale reminded, and sandalphon stopped dead in his tracks. 

"aziraphale. i'll commemorate you for getting the thing to talk. but i won't be taking orders from you, principality. if you know what's good for you, you'll shut your mouth." and then sandalphon was dragging crowley back by his hair, back to the cell, where gabriel was waiting for them. crowley was quickly trying to keep up, his hands clamped down around sandalphon's wrist just to get him to stop yanking him about. crowley was in no condition to fight back. "got him to talk. i'll explain everything at the next meeting. what i do with this?"

gabriel clapped a few times, and he bent down to get in crowley's face. "well, raphael. you've proved useful after all. i was starting to have my doubts." he cooed. "i hope you've learned your lesson, for next time, and we won't have to go through all this trouble!" gabriel gestured widely. "although... you demons really never learn, do you. tell aziraphale how many times we've been through this."

aziraphale looked at crowley, pitifully splayed across the floor, his head in his hands. "we've been through this a lot, haven't we. and this is the only time we've managed to get any information out of you. i wonder why that is." gabriel's eyes slowly scanned up to aziraphale's face, and aziraphale immediately looked away, ashamed, for some reason. even if gabriel knew it was him, he didn't really do anything wrong! his methods were different but he got the job done, didn't he?? he got cr-he got the demon to talk! he was a good angel! gabriel turned away as quickly as he'd looked. "put it in the cell again, for now. we'll talk at the meeting." 

sandalphon picked the demon up again, and opened the cell with a nod. he and crowley disappeared behind it. "what exactly did you do, to get the demon to confess."

so he did know. "i...w-well i just asked him to." said aziraphale, and gabriel's face opened up into a grin as he began to laugh. 

"you know, i've always found you funny, aziraphale. really, tell me. what is it that you did? did you threaten it with holy water? threaten to destroy it? slap it around...what's your method?"

aziraphale was panicked, looking every which way except for gabriel. he couldn't look at gabriel. "um, well i...you see it's like this- well i can't...tell.. you." he chewed on his lip. "b-because it's a secret."

gabriel raised a brow, and aziraphale braced himself for the worst. but gabriel just chuckled, and he slapped a hand onto aziraphale's shoulder. "are you sure you're just a principality? you have the drive of a warrior, don't you aziraphale? you've got an eye for danger."

aziraphale laughed nervously, "yes, warrior, that's me! always...um..doing warrior type things. maybe one day."

"maybe one day." gabriel repeated. "keep up the good work." he'd said that phrase to aziraphale nearly four times now, just in a day. aziraphale hadn't even done anything. 

"yes, i-i will."

and then he was gone, just like that, and sandalphon followed once crowley was locked up tight inside the big, bright cell. aziraphale slid to the ground, exasperated, and by no means did he feel like a warrior of any kind. he felt like...he felt like a liar. and by extension, a sinner. he felt dirty, but it wasn't necessarily a bad sort of feeling exactly...just...well it was a bit inexplainable. 

it was ineffable.

"crowley, are you in there?"

there was a moment of silence, before, "that's a stupid question. where else would i be?"

aziraphale bit his lip again, a nasty habit really. couldn't be helped at the moment though, and aziraphale hadn't even noticed he was doing it. "i'm sorry you got pulled. better though, than being tortured all night, isn't it? tell me you're alright."

aziraphale could hear crowley sigh beyond the walls. "i'm not alright, angel. nothing's alright." another pause. "but it's better, here, with you. it's bearable."

aziraphale's voice got caught in his throat; all he could do was hum in return and place his hand over the strange feeling in his chest as soon as crowley had muttered out his sentence.


	3. stars on a perfect evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! thank u for supporting my work!! i'm actually surprised i even posted this because it was sort of a spur of the moment type deal but seeing u guys engage w it inspired me to keep going! hopefully i make u guys proud lmao (and maybe break some hearts on the way) 
> 
> jk
> 
> ...unless..?

admittedly, guarding the cell wasn't so bad. it was pleasant, having someone to talk to now, even if it was sort of (not completely?) against the rules. crowley was very eager to hear aziraphale read to him and it was something aziraphale found himself very fond of. it meant more, to read to someone other than himself. and crowley was a good listener. he'd give feedback, and let aziraphale go on and on about all his favorite things about the text. 

crowley had a lot of great questions, too. "what is earth like?"

aziraphale thought about this for a good minute or so. it was a loaded question. "well in the beginning, earth was a good lot smaller than it is now. that is to say, the population was, and nothing had been built upon like it is today. there was just the garden, for a while, and then when there wasn't the garden, there was just...unnamed land. and then civilizations developed, land was claimed, people learned to build and utilize the supplies god had given them. now we have so many buildings, and new places. oh, and languages! you do know hebrew?" it's what the angels had spoken majority of the time, way back when. they'd developed something new in the turn of the century, around the 1200's.

"i do."

"well there are a lot more languages than that, now. english is on the rise, obviously. it's 1582, you know!" not all angels spoke english, of course. but angels could translate any language to whatever they were speaking at the time, and so an angel could be speaking spanish to aziraphale, and he would hear english. when he answered back in english, the other would hear spanish. that was the idea of the thing. angels had free reign over things like that.

"i did not know. it's hard to keep track of days in here. hard to keep track of anything at all, really." crowley paused a while, to think. "i know it's against your virtue, just a bit, but do you know what the angels are planning on doing with me? i ought to know, don't you think? it's hardly like i can avoid it at this point."

"i suppose you ought." aziraphale frowned, sadly. "oh crowley, i do wish i could tell you but i haven't the slightest. they hardly tell me anything, dear. it just isn't my business. but if i hear anything, well i should think i'd be eager to tell you."

crowley laughed, sort of. "you're very kind, angel. i would thank you but i don't know if i should be obliged to. you're an angel after all, it's your nature."

"well," aziraphale flushed pink, he could feel it in his cheeks. "well i do agree. i don't know what the rules are, towards being kind to demons, but you're not so awful as to deserve eternal...eternal solitude? eternal anything is far too long." and he added, "in my opinion." because it wasn't in his interest to go questioning god's methods, or her plan for things. after all, as kind as he'd been towards aziraphale, he must've done something terrible to have fallen from grace! and then to be locked up here, for years and years!! "what did you do, crowley? to end up here?" aziraphale kept it simple, because it felt terribly rude to ask one how they'd fallen. that wasn't any of his business. 

well, technically, this wasn't either, but.

"wrong place, wrong time, angel. it doesn't really matter to the angels, what you have or haven't done when you're a demon. being a demon means you're evil by default. it is what it is." said crowley, dismissing the subject entirely. "if i'm honest, and i'm often not, i don't know if god has even a clue that i'm here. things were far different in the old days, she had a lot more time on her hands. she's much more lenient with angels, nowadays i think."

aziraphale gave that some thought. "yes, i suppose she is." it wasn't like aziraphale trusted crowley. definitely not. emotion or not, a demon was a demon, and demons could absolutely not ever be trusted. aziraphale understood that very well. but. in the event in which you are an angel, and said demon is safely behind bars (metaphorically, for there were no real bars,) and you, the angel, feel quite alone nearly all of the time...if the demon is a willing participant for conversation, well, what's the problem with that? crowley made quite interesting conversation, too. it was almost like talking to a human, which aziraphale often liked, except crowley understood him in a way no human really could.

after all, he had been an angel, once.

"they're probably going to continue to ask me where the antichrist is, when that all surfaces about. and, just so you're aware, i'm not going to tell them." 

aziraphale can hear the strain in crowley's voice when he says that. "crowley, you know what they'll do to you. and it will only get worse."

"i've made my peace with it." 

aziraphale frowned. "would it be so awful, to just tell the angels where the antichrist is?"

"that's not the problem, angel. the longer i'm alive, forced to be here, the more it hurts me." he raised his voice, "don't you understand? i'm not supposed to be here! i tell them what they want to know and they put me right back in here and as much as i enjoy your company i can't-" crowley groaned. "i want to die, that's it. it's nothing personal."

"i...i didn't take it personally, i just..." took it personally. "i don't want you to die." that was true, actually. it'd be a shame, not to have anyone to talk to again. 

"nice of you." said crowley, bluntly. "but i'm not gonna suffer longer than i have to."

aziraphale took a deep breath, one he didn't really need, and, "then why did you listen to me, last time!" he raised his voice in frustration. "you said you were going to let sandalphon kill you but you changed your mind. why did you do that?"

crowley went quiet. he didn't reply, nor make any sound indicating he'd heard what aziraphale said. 

"..crowley?"

no reply. aziraphale felt the silence close in on him, and he was alone again. it felt wrong. he and crowley had only really been talking for three days but it was nonstop, and aziraphale had already gotten used to having someone there. "i'm sorry." he tried, but nothing. crowley didn't want to talk anymore.

that was fine. aziraphale couldn't have expected him to want to talk forever. but it was...sort of like taking candy from a child. 

but no, because it was fine. aziraphale had been just fine before he met crowley! it would just be like old times again! he had his books, and his imagination to keep him company. that's all he ever needed. 

....crowley couldn't just start ignoring him now. he hadn't even done anything wrong, it was a valid question. "crowley, please. if you don't want to answer, you don't have to. we can talk about something else."

"hmm."

aziraphale had never been so relieved to hear something in his entire life. god, the silence was so agonizing. "i am sorry if i've said something out of turn."

crowley hummed again, and finally, "you didn't, 's fine. i'm thinking."

so aziraphale hadn't done anything to upset him. that was such a relief, aziraphale never wanted to be the reason that anyone was- wait. "thinking? and you let me get all frantic over it?"

"huh? oh, yeah. it was funny." 

aziraphale pouted. so like a demon, to tease him for no reason! "not really." he was blushing though, what a stupidly human thing to do. but he'd embarrassed himself.

"i'm going to sleep. think you'll be okay, angel?"

crowley was mocking him. aziraphale folded his arms. "of course i'll be okay, i'm an angel!" he was all huffy now; also embarrassing. "wait, you sleep?"

"course. i'd lose my mind up here if i didn't." said crowley, and aziraphale could hear him shuffling about. he mustve been against the wall nearest to aziraphale, for aziraphale to hear it. aziraphale sort of shimmied his way closer to the wall, to lean against it. "you don't?"

"no, i haven't. i don't think i could." and that was true. "i have to stay awake, to guard, you know. and i'm very...well i'm careful. if i fall asleep, i can't be."

"i'm not going anywhere." says crowley, then, very softly. "you could probably use the rest."

aziraphale bit his lip nervously. "angels don't need to sleep."

"maybe not, but it feels nice regardless. a few hours where you don't have to do anything but lay there, and dream? doesn't that sound nice?"

it did. it did sound nice. "it's not like you'd be the only one." crowley continued. "i mean, god herself rested on the seventh day and all that."

he had a point!! she did rest! not like resting was a sin, either. he could use the sleep and he loved the concept of dreaming. "do you think...well, can angels dream, do you think?"

crowley sighed, "i think so. what would you like to dream about?"

"earth." aziraphale didn't even hesitate. "i'd like to dream about living on earth. in a lovely bookshop! probably not by myself, maybe i'd have a pet or something. i have heard that dogs are very protective!"

"i'll take your word for it." crowley's voice got softer, as if he was drifting far off somewhere. "so what'll it be, angel? want to try, just this once?"

he really, really did. "well. rather." he mumbled. "i suppose i do."

"lay down then, angel. or lean against the wall if you're not ready to get too comfortable." crowley kept calling him angel. he couldn't have forgotten his name, so it must've just been more teasing. it wasn't so bad, though. aziraphale dared to say he liked the sound of it. like he was the angel of all other angels. well, that didn't make sense but it was neither here nor there. 

"i'm against the wall, crowley."

"close your eyes, then."

aziraphale did. "that's all?"

"mhm." crowley hummed. "you can try to clear your mind, that usually helps."

"oh, i couldn't do that."

crowley let out a puff of air. not quite a sigh, but something more gentle. "you can. i don't mean literally. i mean push those things that bother and torment you to the back of your mind, for now, and don't think. just lay there and you'll drift off until you're ready to wake up again."

that didn't sound so bad. aziraphale forgot, momentarily, about gabriel, and sandalphon, and michael, and uriel, and the armored angels. he forgot about his heavenly duties, guarding the cell, and forgot about the shame he felt when he failed god in guarding the eastern gate for her. 

he let himself drift into unconsciousness, heaven dimming around him until he was finally dozing off, and dreaming about his own bookshop, in the country, where a peculiar but kindly snake-looking figure awaited him with a certain kindness that aziraphale trusted.


	4. a rose without thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the lovely comments <3

_ it was a quiet cottage surrounded by greenery; there were lovely flowers strewn about the front of the house, accompanied by vines that had been crawling up the walls for decades now, probably. the roof was a deep maroon, the walls were just off white with age and wear. aziraphale loved the way it looked, he felt an appreciative feeling start in his chest and blossom over his face in the form of a smile. he opened the door, and he could just nearly smell fresh pastries in the oven. he wasn't sure what it was, but it didn't matter. it smelled better than anything aziraphale had ever smelled in heaven. sitting in the living room, like it was a completely normal thing to have in one's living room, was a black snake, with a red belly and somehow, kind eyes. it approached him and aziraphale didn't even flinch; he let it crawl up his leg and slither around his torso until it was securely around his neck, nuzzling under his chin. aziraphale never felt fear for even a moment, somehow he could simply recognize that the snake had no malicious intent. he heard it hiss for a moment before opening its mouth to speak. "aziraphale." aziraphale looked at it, and the cottage began to disappear. "aziraphale!" aziraphale shook his head as someone grabbed his new friend, and pulled him away. aziraphale reached out for it, but it was gone. "aziraphale!" _

"aziraphale, get up!"

a swift kick to his side left him doubled over, and his eyes blinked open, squinting at the offending light coming in from...well, everywhere. "what in god's name are you doing?"

aziraphale rubbed his eyes with two fists, and he sat up properly to look at whoever owned those nice black suede shoes. it was gabriel, of course, and he was not happy if his expression was any telling. "oh, gabriel, hello,"

_ "gabriel, hello," _ gabriel mocked him. "what were you doing?"

aziraphale looked around the room. "i must've dozed off, i'm sorry," he was feigning innocence. it felt wrong, but he couldn't very well just tell gabriel he'd fallen asleep on purpose. gabriel called him out on it anyways. 

"angels don't _ need _ sleep, aziraphale. you do realize." gabriel folded his arms, and he directed aziraphale up from the ground with a nod of his head. aziraphale stood, his head lowered, hands wringing. "this is because i let you go to earth. you're picking up little human things. _ dirty _ things. i've been too lenient with you."

"oh, gabriel, please." aziraphale knew what was coming. he dreaded it with tears in his eyes. "i've been very good, i have!"

gabriel looked on him with pity, but shook his head. "no, aziraphale, i have to do what's right for you. you clearly aren't ready to go to earth." 

"please," it was nothing but a whisper, a desperate, broken plea. "you mustn't, gabriel please-"

"i'll give you another chance to earn it back. it's a shame, i was thinking of sending you back today." today? aziraphale could've gone back today if he had just stayed awake a few more hours? little golden streams fell over aziraphale's cheeks. he had never cried before, not even for the fallen, not even for adam and eve. this should have been the same, but aziraphale felt... he felt _ devastation. _ for the first time in his angelic existence, he was devastated, and it ripped him apart. "i hope i don't catch you resting on the job again. it would be a pity to push your time back even further." gabriel tutted, "don't cry, aziraphale. it's so unbecoming. you're making a mess." 

and then he left, and aziraphale sank to the floor in defeat. he thought about what he'd be doing on earth right now. probably reading, in that little cottage he'd dreamed of. the idea of having a snake, even in his wake, was not such a bad idea. it'd keep intruders away, for sure. and they weren't that hard to take care of, considering they knew how to fend for themselves. and that snake, in his dream, had been extremely kind to him. it seemed to understand him in a way not even he himself understood. now he'd never get to that little cottage, with the kindly snake to keep him company, and he'd never get back to that lovely bookshop in old london that awaited his excitement. 

"he's using you, aziraphale." a gruff voice spoke from the other side of that big, white wall. aziraphale should be very upset with crowley, for tempting him to sleep. he should say it was all crowley's fault, he'd made him do it, he was evil, but aziraphale didn't believe that at all. crowley was just worried about his health. crowley wanted him to feel better. 

he shouldn't believe it, but he did. "i don't want to talk right now, crowley."

"then don't talk. just listen." crowley continues, and aziraphale decides not to tell him that isn't exactly what he meant. he wants to hear what crowley has to say now, because gabriel betrayed him and aziraphale feels so broken and full of despair that he never wants to talk to gabriel again. crowley is the only one in heaven who would know what that feels like, sad as it is. "gabriel wants to keep you down. because he knows if you flourish, you could be far more powerful than he is. he wants to keep you small, angel. don't let him."

aziraphale sniffles, and wipes his tears. the gold is bright on his sleeves where he leaves it. "you think so?"

"i know so." crowley sounds so empathetic. maybe he is. "he was lying to you about letting you go to earth today. he'll keep telling you that you can go, and then taking it away from you so that you keep working harder than you should." there was a short pause, before, "how are you feeling, right now?"

aziraphale's lower lip was trembling, he was still catching iridescent tears on his sleeves. "i feel devastated." he said, quietly, as if gabriel was listening. "i feel like my existence has n-no meaning...because i was made to love the earth, crowley. i was created to look after earth and i failed. and now i'm suffering for it. i...i know i have to see some punishment for my failure but i can't do this anymore."

"that's how he wants you to feel." crowley whispers, and aziraphale lets the sound of crowley's voice console him because it's all that he has left. all he has left is a being that he used to fear the most. now crowley is the only thing he feels like he can trust. it's ironic and it's dangerous but it feels _ safe. _ "you belong on earth, to look after god's creation. not up here, to suffer under gabriel's judgement. i don't belong here either, i know what it's like."

crowley would know what it was like. he had it far worse than aziraphale, even. aziraphale couldn't imagine feeling worse than this. no wonder crowley wants to die. "yes, you don't." why should either of them suffer this way? crowley was a demon, yes, but he didn't deserve to feel the way aziraphale felt when he was away from earth, much less anything far worse. "maybe, i-if i speak to the almighty, she'll fix this. she'll send you back to hell and me to earth and everything will be okay again."

crowley sighed, "if you can get in touch with her, let me know. if i remember correctly, she's unreachable."

"quite." crowley was right. it'd take years if not decades to finally get to speak with her. "gabriel is the boss, there's nothing i can do. i have little to no authority here." he explained. "i'm sorry." he went quiet, focused on wiping away the last of his tears. _ don't cry, aziraphale. it's unbecoming. _

"...we could leave." whispers crowley, and it's like everything around aziraphale freezes. he puts his hand over his heart, scandalized. 

"we...we can't just leave! i mean...well they'd look for us! they'd find us!" aziraphale is nearly gasping for air at the insinuation. "can you even hear yourself?"

"tell me angel, what matters more to you. a few more days on earth, or an eternity in heaven?"

aziraphale chewed on his bottom lip; he knew the answer. but how far was he willing to go? could he really risk gabriel's wrath for just a few more moments among what he loved most? "...gabriel could change his mind. i-if i work really hard-"

"how long have you been working very hard, aziraphale." crowley had said his name. aziraphale shivered. "and how long have you been allowed to go to earth. think about that." and then crowley was silent, he was obviously done arguing about it.

when had aziraphale ever done anything for himself? that was a good question too, one aziraphale had never considered in all the years he'd been around until that very moment. why was he the only angel in existence who never got a happy ending? sandalphon had his dream job, he was doing what he was created to do. gabriel created the stars, got to come and go wherever and whenever he wanted. he was doing what he was created to do. even uriel, and michael all got to do what they were created to do day after day after agonizing day and aziraphale sat here, in a big, white room, guarding something that he had soon come to realize wasn't even dangerous. wasn't even meant to be captive.

he stood up, and he took a deep breath (that he didn't really need, but it was the dramatics of the thing) and he thought about lovely earth, and all the things waiting for him there. he opened the angelic door with a wave of his hand and crowley was there, sitting defeatedly in the corner closest to where aziraphale would be. crowley flinched at the sound of the door but when he saw aziraphale, he smiled. "are you sure?"

"it's too late to go back now." he smiled back, bright as the sun, and he offered a hand to help crowley off the ground. "come on."

crowley took it, without hesitation, and they ran.


	5. white noise

the thing about heaven, is that you can't get away with anything. that's the idea, anyways. that's what aziraphale had always been told. 

so, naturally, he expected the heavenly surveillance (what did that even mean?) would pick up on what he was up to and the armored angels he'd once been so afraid of; was _still_ afraid of, were chasing after him and crowley with swords of heavenly flame like the one he'd formerly lost. a sword like that would kill crowley for good. aziraphale dismissed the thought. 

suprisingly, despite having been forced to sit about for centuries, crowley was quick on his feet and eventually moved faster than aziraphale, dragging the angel behind him by his hand. aziraphale was in a panic. crowley was completely calm.

"principality aziraphale! stop at once!" the general boomed, and aziraphale nearly did. crowley kept him going, and somehow he knew exactly where the earth transportation system was. he must've been stuck in heaven far longer than aziraphale even realized. 

"there." crowley nodded to it, and aziraphale sighed in relief. just as the heat of the swords grew ever closer, nearly reaching aziraphale's corporation, crowley yanked him towards the transport to place their hands over it. aziraphale felt his body slip away, and heaven disappeared in a flash of white. 

they landed somewhere very grey, there was hardly any grass to be seen but the buildings were exquisite, and aziraphale breathed it all in like he couldn't live without it. 

"been here before?" crowley mumbled out, and aziraphale quickly stands to take it all in. 

"i think so. just recently. this is london." aziraphale's smile is bright and inviting. "oh, it's more beautiful than i remember." 

crowley nodded quickly, and rushed aziraphale away from the middle of the road. "might want to get a move on then. they'll probably come looking any moment now and we stick out like a snake in a garden."

aziraphale looked at him, wide eyed, as if he was scandalized. "how did you-"

"come on already, angel! we haven't the time!"

aziraphale shook his head, and he followed after the demon. who, for all his bravado, was limping awkwardly now. he must've hurt himself on the way down.

"where are we going to go, crowley? there isn't anywhere the angels won't be able to track us!" it's not like aziraphale wanted to get caught of course, he was already letting guilt eat at him and he assumed it was god's doing because guilt was sort of her silent speciality when it came to s- "have i sinned, crowley?" he stopped. "heavens, crowley I-i've...i've got to go back! i can't sin! that would mean-"

"go back?" crowley shouted, and aziraphale shrank back because crowley had raised his voice, sure, but he'd never shouted _ at _ him. "you want to go back, angel? and let them punish you for what you've just done?"

"what i've..." aziraphale bottom lip quivered. "i-i'm going to fall, aren't i?" he whispered, and crowley's eyes softened. he reached out for aziraphale, who flinched back.

"you won't. i'll make sure you won't. don't worry." he offered his hand, slower this time, and aziraphale looked at it for a moment before taking it. callused as it was, crowley's hand was comforting. "sorry i yelled. you didn't do anything wrong, but the angels will think so, and that's why we can't go back. you understand?"

aziraphale hesitated before nodding. crowley continued to walk, and aziraphale let himself be led onward. "where are we going to go?"

"it's all blurry right now, but there's a demon around here somewhere and i'm sure they'll help us avoid the angels."

"a demon? how do you know?"

crowley looked at aziraphale, and tapped his temple. aziraphale nodded. "i don't think they're going to want to help me, crowley."

"you're with me." said crowley, "don't worry about it."

the first thing crowley's demon friend did upon seeing crowley and aziraphale in their doorway, was stare. at crowley, mostly, and then slammed the door. 

"they're just shocked. hold on." crowley knocked again. "hey, beez? can you open up?"

the demon opened the door again, and rushed crowley inside, aziraphale after him. "what the hell, crowley?" they raised their voice. "i thought you were dead. everyone thinks you're dead! where have you been?"

"been a prisoner in heaven for a good while. nice place, by the way." crowley let go aziraphale's hand, finally, and threw open his arms to hug the other demon in the room. the demon did not respond. "i'm actually glad to see you. listen, we're in a bit of a pickle. pickle? what the hell is a pickle. i don't know. i like that though, 'in a pickle.' anyways."

"what, you want me to help you? i had to take on an extra load of work because of you. you're not my favorite person in the world. in heaven or in hell. how'd you get yourself captured, anyways?"

"oi, you lot left me behind! wasn't my fault!"

"crowley, the angels-" aziraphale pulled on his sleeve urgently, and the black haired demon stepped away from them. 

"you did _ not _ lead the angels here, did you? you brought an angel into my fucking house... i'll kill you, crowley! what were you thinking?"

"we just need you to make it so that the angels can't find us. at least for a bit." crowley explained. "please, beelzebub. i won't bother you ever again. ever. and i'll take off your workload, if you can make sure i don't go back to heaven's prison cell."

beelzebub sighed, hand over their face with frustration. "if it was just you, it'd be easy. it's not like angels can track demons. but they can track down other angels." they pointed to aziraphale, and aziraphale frowned. "i don't know what you want me to do with him."

"couldn't you just... i mean you could cut off the connection for a while, couldn't you?"

"without him falling?"

aziraphale stood closer to crowley, his arms wrapped one of crowley's own. he didn't want to fall, crowley knew he didn't't want fall, so crowley wouldn't let him, right? he could trust crowley, crowley had said so. "yes, without him falling. obviously. just scramble the signals. i know you know how."

beelzebub nodded. "course." aziraphale sighed in relief. "but what's in it for me?"

crowley shrugged. he leaned forward to whisper something in beelzebub's ear, and they nodded. "fine. i'm gonna send them off your trail. but no fucking miracles, got it?" they looked at aziraphale, and aziraphale quickly agreed. 

"i'll be good, promise!" 

beelzebub pretended to barf. "do i look like i give a shit? if you want them off your ass, don't use miracles. and crowley, if they come knocking, i'm telling your ass out, first thing."

"i know. thanks, bee." 

"whatever." the demon shooed them off, and crowley helped aziraphale out of their house, and back on the street. 

"so." said crowley, as kind-sounding as he could manage. "tell me, where have you always wanted to go?"

aziraphale smiled.


	6. young london

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay!! this is a filler chapter mostly but shit is about to go down so i thought u guys deserved a quick break >;)

time passed by faster in heaven than it did on earth. aziraphale realized he had missed out on a decade or more since his last visit, when it had really only felt like a week or so. "what year do you think we're in?"

crowley closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and, "nineteen eighty-two." 

aziraphale had lost quite a bit of time, then. "i think i'd like to find a lovely little cottage somewhere." he thought for a moment before continuing, "are there any bookshops? oh i have to find a book shop, crowley, i have to."

crowley raised a brow. "why a bookshop?"

"i love them," aziraphale smiled. distracted, he silently hoped the angels wouldn't come anytime soon because aziraphale had never felt so at home. earth was where he belonged. "i haven't spent enough time in one, and i want to."

crowley stared at him for a while, confused, before just giving in and nodding. "okay. you'll have to change your clothes, though. we can't wear this about, we'll draw attention."

aziraphale looked down at his heavenly robes, and yes, crowley was right. "where can we get clothing?"

"the clothing store, of course."

aziraphale blushed, embarrassed. "oh...of course."

crowley had told him to pick an outfit he liked, so he did. and then crowley sort of teased him because the outfit he picked was not necessarily casual wear and crowley had said it was far past its prime, but aziraphale had spent a good amount of time looking at himself in a reflective frame, and he was very pleased with the outcome! 

crowley, however, had put on this sleek, black outfit with a nifty little scarf around his neck, a jacket, and a pair of dark lenses, presumably to hide his eyes away from the rest of the world. it was a shame that crowley felt like he had to hide, but he wasn't wrong. humans wouldn't understand him. 

"i don't know what to do, after this." the angel admitted, after a short walk from the clothing shop, farther downtown. "after finding a bookshop, i haven't any plans or goals or interests...i'm out of a job.." he pointed to the sky. "what are you going to do? are you going to stay with me?" it was an awfully selfish thing to ask of crowley, who had been locked away for centuries, he knew, but how ever would he fare all alone? he hadn't the faintest idea where to live, or when the angels would arrive to take him away...

"i suppose i must do." said crowley, nonchalantly. not nearly panicking as much as aziraphale was. not panicking at all. "i mean, i'll be around, anyways. maybe you could start a project for yourself. i don't know, start a bookshop of your own. wouldn't that be- well wouldn't it be interesting?"

crowley had been making several very good points that day. granted, some of them had gotten him into a bit more trouble than others, but that was neither here nor there. "oh, that would be just lovely. certainly keep me busy, no doubt. brilliant, dear." aziraphale looked off at some of the children playing a ways off, distracted and starry eyed. "how would i go about starting? i can't use any miracles, which, speaking of, is going to be quite difficult for me, i have to admit."

"i understand." crowley was all swagger-y, it was just slightly odd considering the circumstances. aziraphale felt like he was the only one worried about the angels returning to punish them which didn't make sense at all because crowley was the one in true danger. "i'm sure there's something i can do. i guess."

"oh, would you?" aziraphale smiles very brightly at crowley as soon as he says this, and crowley replies,

"ngk."

which isn't exactly a word, but crowley makes it sound like one. "if it'll keep you busy, then." he shrugs. "why not."

aziraphale is very pleased with crowley but if he mentions it, god might hear him or something. imagine thanking a demon. no, crowley basically owed it to him! for breaking him free and doing...things an angel should absolutely, probably, not do..

aziraphale shook his head. better not to think about it. thankfully, crowley found a bookshop on the way and aziraphale was easily distracted from there. it wasn't anything like the one he'd been to last, much bigger, there were shelves everywhere, made of wood. a couple candles by the front window and on the desks; away from the books. there were chandeliers and so, so many books. shelves and shelves of them. aziraphale's eyes lit up and he ran off to the fiction section to look through summaries and collect all the ones that caught his attention.

a lot of them caught his attention. his arms were full with books he'd never even heard of before. "hello, i would like to-"

and crowley was talking to the bookshop owner. crowley was _ flirting _ with the bookshop owner. he had both elbows over her desk, fluttering his eyelashes, and the bookshop owner was smiling sweetly at him. he whispered something into her ear, and she nodded quickly. she looked at aziraphale, then back at crowley, and just...left.

"what did you do?" 

crowley brushed himself off, and straightened his jacket. "you said you wanted a bookshop."

azirphale dropped the books, his jaw went with it. "m-my own bookshop! not...not that poor lady's whole bookshop! crowley!"

"it is your bookshop! that was the whole point, angel! she doesn't even remember having a bookshop anymore. it's yours."

as upset as aziraphale _ wanted _ to be at crowley for stealing someone else's shop, the idea of all of it belonging to him now, all of the books inside and the candles and the upstairs rooms he'd gotten a glimpse of on the way in... "mine?"

"all yours." crowley smiled.

aziraphale started with picking up the books he'd dropped, and returning them to the shelf, to read later. he had all the time in the world to read every single book in his-- _ his _ store. "well...if it's already mine, i suppose...you can't undo it."

"i can, if you really-"

"you can't." said aziraphale, and crowley laughed a hearty laugh.

"i can't." he agreed. "so, think you'll be able to sell books day to day?"

oh, aziraphale had not thought of that. "um...no." 

"what? but you wanted a bookshop? what did you want a bookshop for if not to sell books?" 

"to...to collect books!" aziraphale smiled, and held up _ the prince _ for crowley to look at. "look! it's the book i read to you in heaven! see, and it's one of the first editions!" he paused for a moment, to ponder this. "oh...that nice lady must've worked very hard to collect all these books.. this must've been passed down for generations."

crowley shrugged. "she was going to sell them, angel."

aziraphale's eyes brightened as he came to that conclusion himself, with crowley's guidance of course. not that he'd admit it. "she was going to sell them!" he repeated, "i'm going to cherish them."

"good to hear." said crowley. "i can't wait to find out how you manage to keep people from buying and walking away with any of your precious new books."

"i'll kindly tell them that they're not for sale! not whatever you're thinking of right now." aziraphale gently placed his book back on the shelf, and took a deep breath he didn't need. 

"i'm happy to chase away potential customers for you whenever i'm around." crowley watched him carefully, which did not go unnoticed by aziraphale, but he pretended it did. 

"none of your demonic wiles, crowley. i'll have none of it." but aziraphale smiled, because it was sweet of him to try. aziraphale would probably _ accidentally _ allow crowley to scare away a poor tourist every now and again, but it was not to be mentioned. "i'm very excited to get to reading all of this."

crowley hummed. "should i leave you to it, then?" he asked, ever so politely. well, as politely as aziraphale figured he could manage. 

"if you don't mind?" the angel answered, his fingertips yearning for a page beneath them.

"i've got plenty to take care of. but you can give me a ring if you find yourself needing company." crowley waved a little cellular device in the air, where he got it from went unknown. he grinned a snake-like grin, and aziraphale smiled sweetly back at him. 

"i won't." he said, like a brat, but crowley tipped his head back in a laugh because of course aziraphale would call him, once he figured out how to use the phone. "i hope you have a productive day."

and crowley repeated, "i won't."


	7. resonance

beelzebub went back to hell. which, for crowley, was just a little bit nerve wracking. not because they weren't to be trusted, but, well....they weren't to be trusted. demons didn't trust demons, because demons would turn on just about anyone for just about anything. if the angels were to confront beelzebub with a better offer, crowley was sure they would turn on him for a fucking crumb, and then both he and aziraphale would be in danger. so the idea was to go back to hell, and offer them something they couldn't refuse. something the angels couldn't match.

"i'll deliver the antichrist."

beelzebub gave him a look. it was a look that they wore all the time, just.. more in his direction. "what's this about?"

"i want you to keep away from the angels. i want to offer you something you can't refuse." said crowley. to beelzebub, there was nothing better than not having to do something as taxing as deliver the antichrist to its rightful place when that time came. "i'll deliver the antichrist so you don't have to if you make sure i don't get captured before i get the chance."

beelzebub thought about it a while, but crowley could already tell he'd won them over. "fine. but if you fuck it up, i'll make sure you and your angel pet get sent straight back to heaven to face your judgement and i won't blink an eye."

crowley knew that was true. beelzebub never blinked. crowley grinned. "i'll execute the plan flawlessly, no doubt." crowley's phone rang, despite the fact that there was absolutely no service in hell, meaning it could only be one person in particular. "that's my cue."

"i hope you're not making a mistake, crowley." said beelzebub. "if the angel you're keeping changes his mind just one time, and calls the angels, that's it for you. nothing i can do from there."

crowley shrugged. "i've already corrupted him." a lie. "i'm not worried about it." another lie. "mind your business."

beelzebub shrugged. "it's not like i care." they said. "i didn't even notice you were gone."

"hey, angel." crowley was actually relieved to be away from hell. far as he was concerned, it wasn't any better than heaven. just a darker, soggier version. "you figured out how to use the phone?"

"no, i've just called you from my refrigerator. yes crowley, i managed! where are you?"

crowley held back a laugh. "i was taking care of something back at head office. what do you need?"

the other line went silent for a moment, and then aziraphale began to sort of stutter. "um, well, you know." said the angel.

"i don't."

"no, of course not. i simply meant, well that is to say...well i had a food item!"

"a food item?" crowley cracked a crooked grin. "you had a food item?"

"that's what i said, isn't it? i don't know what it was but a customer was _ eating _ it, and i was offered to...also eat it. oh crowley, it was wonderful. i didn't know i could! i didn't know what it would be like but it was splendid and, well..."

"would you like to try it again, angel?" crowley was hissing, a little, with glee. "an awful temptation, food can be."

"oh, don't start, crowley. i'd like to have food, on my own account. without conviction. i'm inviting you to take me somewhere if you're not busy."

"inviting me, are you?"

"yes, i am." a pause. "crowley...how do you know so much about earth, already? how do you know more than i do?"

"it's my job to know." crowley answered, simply. which was true, in order to tempt humans, he'd have to know what they were to be tempted with. crowley landed on earth immediately knowing what humans were up to so he'd be ready for whatever came along. technically, cell phones had not been created properly yet. but there were prototypes and crowley was able to use that to miracle up his own. evilly. with an evil miracle. demonic? demonic miracle. he already had his eyes on an old car, which was something people used to get around these days.

now if aziraphale used any of his powers, he'd be detected by the angels and so he didn't have the same advantages that crowley had. but even if he did, his job was not to know humans and their very deepest desires. aziraphale would never know earth as well as crowley, because of this. which was fine, he could show aziraphale around instead.

"crowley? will you?"

"sorry, will i what?"

"take me."

crowley sputtered, "wh-aziraph-asjfkahksjs? wh-wha...whrr-what? take you?"

"did something happen, dear? crowley, are you alright? do you not want to get food?"

crowley's face flushed, and he placed his hand over his forehead. "mmsure, mhm. yeah, food, we'll get it. what do you want to eat?"

"i don't know," aziraphale sighed wistfully, as crowley recovered from the shock of...whatever that was. he wouldn't be able to describe it, if he tried. "could you use your...you know, the demon thing, to find those sweet little squares of fluffy somethings? i really like those."

"cake, angel?"

"oh, cake! cake, crowley, yes!"

crowley choked again, quieter this time. "fine, yeah. cake. ten minutes." and he hung up before aziraphale had the chance to even think about thanking him, because that would not do.

"i have a question." says aziraphale, through a bite of some sort of birthday cake he spotted and made crowley buy for him, "not to bring up hard times, but i'm just so curious, what was all that you mentioned about an antichrist? to the angels? was it true?"

crowley shrugs, chin rested on his palm, elbow on the table. he's staring at aziraphale through his glasses, but aziraphale is too busy to notice this time. "i don't know. has nothin' to do with me." crowley is nursing a wine glass, and the alcohol actually brings him some sort of feeling. most human foods/drinks won't do anything for him. alcohol does. it's a nice sort of feeling, though crowley would not say it out loud; the alcohol keeps his cold blood warm, somehow.

crowley expected him to ask, eventually, but it was still early. crowley didn't know what to say. "nosey, aren't you?"

aziraphale frowned. "i don't mean to be. i was just curious. i'm sorry."

and now crowley felt bad for snapping, because aziraphale was pouting at him past his napkin. crowley shook his head. "never mind. i was just relaying the message, so i don't have any information on the antichrist for you."

"okay."

to cheer him up, crowley picked up a forkful of the cake, and offered to aziraphale, who took it with a smile.

"anyways, i'm properly surprised you even like this stuff. angels don't normally have a taste for it."

"angels have never tasted it! i would bet that they'd like it if they tried it. would you like to?"

"try it?" crowley made a face, "no thank you. it all tastes like gross mass to me. glad you're enjoying it though."

aziraphale nodded, and he continued to eat.

after that, aziraphale would call crowley quite often to get some new food something or other. the angel hadn't found a thing he didn't like, yet. at the latest visit to some small, family-owned restaurant down the way, aziraphale had developed a love for sushi.

crowley couldn't fathom why, but aziraphale always got a bit antsy when it came to talking about his newfound love for food, and so crowley wouldn't mention it. just let aziraphale enjoy his earthly things in peace.

and it _ was _ peaceful, for a while. crowley taking on beelzebub's work to make up for them keeping the angels away, and then going to visit aziraphale at the end of the day and drinking whatever alcohol the lady who'd owned the shop before happened to have in the back. sometimes, aziraphale would drink with him, and they would talk about silly things.

the only problem with this, of course, was the fact that crowley couldn't get enough of it. that was the problem. aziraphale made him _ feel. _

it was terrifying to feel again, after all that time. demons were not supposed to feel. the worst part about it was that crowley had no clue what it was he was feeling. just...that it was there.

"do you think, if i repented, i could go back to heaven crowley?"

crowley blinked once. then twice. "what?"

"if i repented." aziraphale repeated. "would i be allowed back? because i've been thinking, and-"

and crowley snaps. he's already standing, so all he has to do is march over to where aziraphale is sat in his desk chair, and pull him up by the lapels of his coat. "are you _ fucking _ kidding me?" after the alcohol, and the memory of what beelzebub had said about aziraphale betraying him and all the unsettling feelings, crowley was less than pleased to hear even the word 'repent' leave aziraphale's lips. "fucking repent? you want to go back to heaven?" he hisses. it's not pretty.

"well it doesn't feel right, to not be in her good graces." aziraphale is breathing heavy, but he doesn't look afraid.

he should.

"after everything i've fucking done for you, you want to leave."

_ don't you see? i can't live without you. how could you ever want to leave me? _ all goes unsaid, but it's there, somewhere.

"repent or not, if you go back to heaven you will NEVER see earth again. your friend gabriel will make sure of that." crowley growled. "what good are her graces, anyways! what has she done for you!" his voice is raised, maybe he's screaming. he looks down, and aziraphale's eyes are shut tight. "WHAT HAS SHE DONE FOR ANY OF US?"

aziraphale shakes his head quickly. "please stop yelling." he whispers.

so crowley does. he sets aziraphale down properly, and he leaves without sobering up because he doesn't feel like being sober anymore.


	8. this must be my dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm dreadfully sorry about the angst

aziraphale had not seen crowley in several weeks. it was beginning to give him a quite unsettling feeling deep in his stomach.

he had put all the alcohol away, not to be touched again for a while. he locked his doors, kept the shop closed. he'd been very tempted to do a miracle or two, but he was sure the angels would find him and though he and crowley were not on the best of terms, it was still something he knew he was not supposed to do, to keep everyone involved safe.

when he thought about it, crowley was, sort of, right. he hated to admit it, but what was there in heaven for him? earth was scary, there were so many new things that he didn't understand, he'd already stolen a bookshop and he just felt so _ guilty _ all the time. he could hardly feel god's love anymore and that was horrific. it meant he could fall.

without god's love, what was he?

when humans felt far from god, they would pray. aziraphale was not a stranger to prayer; sometimes, even in heaven, he would pray for guidance. god very rarely answered back to him. not that he blamed her, she was busy after all, but it still hurt to feel alone.

aziraphale, in his desperation, tried to call crowley for advice. maybe to apologize. crowley did not pick up, so aziraphale sort of ran out of options.

"um, dear god," aziraphale began, because that's how every prayer was supposed to start. "i'm lost. i don't know what to do. i feel estranged in heaven, but i feel the same here as well. i love earth, i was meant to love earth, but it doesn't feel like i belong here anymore. it doesn't feel like i belong anywhere. and i'm scared. and i'm sorry, for disobeying you and letting the demon free without warning-"

there was a loud thumping noise at his door, and aziraphale quickly stood up to meet it. "crowley?"

"open the door, aziraphale."

"oh, dear." definitely not crowley. aziraphale stepped away from the door, his hand over his heart as the beating in his chest grew louder.

it was a strange feeling, having a functioning heart. when had that even happened?

the door thumped more, louder, and started to crack at the hinges. aziraphale ran up the steps, and shut himself in the office placed there. aziraphale picked up the phone on the desk, and called crowley again. he didn't pick up, naturally, so aziraphale would leave a message.

"crowley, i...i think i've made a big, big mistake. i'm sorry, i-it's all my fault, i-"

"aziraphale! i know you're in here!"

"i prayed, crowley. i didn't think it would alert the angels, i wasn't thinking at all, i just felt so alone-"

the door finally broke, and aziraphale could hear it crash against the floor. "if you get this, please, please lay low for a while! don't tell anyone where you are, especially not me!"

"principality aziraphale!"

aziraphale hummed, nervously, as the footsteps became louder. "i'm sorry i made you angry, really i am. you were right, okay? you were right. a-and um, i had a lot of fun. with you. here."

gabriel knocked on the office door. "let's make this easy, aziraphale."

"okay. i think that's all. delete this message after you get it," aziraphale sighed, and the door crashed against the ground, gabriel in the doorway. "and stay safe, won't you?" 

aziraphale had never been afraid of heaven, not the way he was now. the blindfold was unnecessary, and the ties on his wrists, but he'd done wrong and he supposed this was how it went, when you did something to cross heaven.

"hello?"

"don't talk yet, aziraphale."

gabriel was still there, but that wasn't much of a surprise anymore, since gabriel liked to watch things like this. odd, when aziraphale thought of it.

"when should i talk, then?"

"not now."

so aziraphale did not speak, until the blindfold was removed. "sandalphon!" he looked around, and shrank very, very small. as small as he could get with the restraints keeping him from curling in on himself. "i-isn't this a bit unnecessary?"

"is it?" said sandalphon. "you did something wrong. isn't this appropriate?"

aziraphale bit his lip nervously. "i don't know." he was in the room crowley had been in, once upon a time. "i'm sorry i disobeyed."

sandalphon backhanded him. it was quick, and sharp, and it stung. aziraphale's head snapped to the side with the effort. "shut up. you're not. if you were a good angel, you wouldn't have done it. you should be falling for your betrayal, but you aren't, because god is too busy to even give you a second glance, so we'll have to make you."

aziraphale felt tears sting his eyes, but he left them where they gathered. they didn't fall, not yet. "i don't want to fall." aziraphale choked, "i just wanted to see earth."

"you let a demon free, aziraphale!" gabriel shouted at him. "the demon who started the fall of that earth you 'love' so much! what were you thinking?"

aziraphale's bottom lip trembled. "you wouldn't let me go, gabriel. i just wanted to go. i didn't mean to lose the sword, you know i didn't and i still got punished for it so terribly and i...the demon- crowley was kind to me."

"you're a fool."

aziraphale winced.

"you're a fool to believe a demon would ever have your best interests in mind. you're stupid, aziraphale. the demon used you, because you're stupid. and when you stopped being useful, he left. and now you're here." gabriel smiled. "so how was earth? was it everything you dreamed it would be? because your prayer was so...depressing."

no reply. gabriel continued. "i'm going to give you an ultimatum. a chance to redeem yourself, if you tell me what you did wrong. i would think carefully about your next words, because sandalphon is very eager to show you how painful falling would truly be."

"you can't!" aziraphale pulled his binds. "i can't fall, i...i love god, i love her creation, i haven't done anything wrong gabriel, p..please! i've only ever done what you've asked, only done what i thought was right!"

"but you have, aziraphale. you have done something wrong. and your blindness to it is concerning." gabriel kneeled, his hands on either side of aziraphale's face. "i pity you, aziraphale. i do. you're clearly delusional."

"no, n-no i'm not delusional, i'm just confused, and i'm scared,"

"you've gone native, haven't you? the demon corrupted you and now you're mad." he stood, arms behind his back. "go easy on him at first, sandalphon. just a taste, until he's ready to admit he was wrong."

aziraphale watched him leave with wide eyes, and sandalphon grinned.


	9. seconds to midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a lazy chapter bc im overwhelmed w school rn lol im sorry

_ "crowley, i...i think i've made a big, big mistake. i'm sorry, i-it's all my fault, i-"_

_"aziraphale! i know you're in here!"_

_"i prayed, crowley. i didn't think it would alert the angels, i wasn't thinking at all, i just felt so alone-"_

_there was a crack. "if you get this, please, please lay low for a while! don't tell anyone where you are, especially not me!"_

_"principality aziraphale!"_

_"i'm sorry i made you angry, really i am. you were right, okay? you were right. a-and um, i had a lot of fun. with you. here."_

_"let's make this easy, aziraphale."_

_"okay. i think that's all. delete this message after you get it," a loud crash. "and stay safe, won't you?" _

the receiver beeped, and crowley smashed it against the table. he let out a roar, not a hiss, and his knees gave out right from underneath him. the floor of his newly-bought flat was cold and unforgiving. 

naturally, he went to the bookshop. it was his first instinct; to check and see if aziraphale had fought them off. aziraphale was strong, he could've kept them at bay! at least until crowley got there! it wasn't an outlandish thought, and crowley shut his eyes and wished so hard for it to be true.

but the bookshop was on fire. there were just barely firemen on the scene, still hurrying about to gather themselves. crowley didn't even pay them any mind. when he rushed himself into the building, aziraphale was nowhere to be found. 

now, crowley had felt devastation before. when he'd fallen, when he'd first felt the last of god's love slip from between his fingers like so much sand. when he'd realized he'd never see the beautiful stars he created ever again, when he'd been captured. but even with all that behind him, nothing compared to the way the loss of aziraphale ripped through his chest, and knocked him to the ground. 

before, he could feel aziraphale's very existence where his heart should be.now, he felt hollow again. aziraphale was not there. in fact, it felt like he wasn't anywhere. but that...that wasn't possible. angels didn't kill angels. even fallen angels; it just wasn't something angels were allowed to do. 

...right?

crowley shook his head. better he not think of it. aziraphale would be absolutely fine, and if he sat around the bookshop any longer, he'd probably turn to ash and be no help at all. that wouldn't do.

"BEELZEBUB."

beelzebub looked so unaffected by anything, it was starting to piss crowley off. "YOU SSSSAID YOU'D STEERED THE ANGELSSSS AWAY."

"and i did. what's your point." said beelzebub. "and stop hissing at me, it's ugly."

"the angels have him! you didn't do shit!" crowley did not stop hissing, mainly because he couldn't, but also because he didn't care. "and after i wrote up that i'd do your stupid anti-christ bullshit!" he grabbed beelzebub's stupid jacket, and lifted them off the ground. "you tell me how to get him back, or i'll show you hell, bee. and it won't be anything like what you're used to."

beelzebub narrowed their eyes. "whatever happened to your pet has nothing to do with me, crowley. i held up my end. he must've performed a miracle or something, which is exactly what i told him not to do, but you can't expect from stupid angels. thick skulled, the lot of them."

"aziraphale was different. _ is _ different."

beelzebub shrugged as best they could from the position they were in. "you could bloody well put me down now though, before i kick your head in."

crowley did as he was told. "what reason would he have to perform a miracle."

"how the fuck should i know? could you get out of my house now?"

"i need to get him back, beelzebub. you have to help." crowley hissed out their name, and they cringed. "how do i get back into heaven?"

beelzebub laughed. "you can't get back into heaven, crowley. that's the whole point. the only reason you were there in the first place is because the angels brought you specifically for capture. and even then, you probably weren't even _ in _ heaven."

"so just let them do to him what they did me? is that it?" crowley demanded. beelzebub gave him a pointed look.

"yes?" they folded their arms. "he is an angel, you're a demon. he could've fallen with the rest of us if he wanted to and he didn't. he made his choice. i'd say he had it coming, what with the releasing a demon from its cell and all."

crowley narrowed his eyes. "you've been talking to gabriel."

"so i have." said beelzebub. "your point." 

"my point is," crowley was going to lose it. he could feel the whites of his eyes being forced away, replaced with such an ugly shade of amber. he could feel claws, and fangs, and so, so much regret. if he'd only stayed, if he'd only picked up the phone, if he'd only left aziraphale be from the very beginning. aziraphale smiled at him, and crowley lost all the feeling in his legs.

this is not what aziraphale would want. aziraphale would tell him not to be violent. "put the fangs away dear," he would say. "lets collect more of those little cakes instead." 

crowley shook his head, and took a deep breath. "hell."

"what are you doing?" 

"oi! don't interrupt, i'm having an epi- an epiff- having an-"

"epiphany."

"shut up!" crowley shook his head again, as if to knock the ideas in his head loose, and make them more accessible. "humans can go to heaven, yes?"

"if they meet all the bloody requirements, i suppose. what, are you going to get a human to do your rescuing?"

"a human, yes. me. myself. are you picking up what i'm putting down?"

"you're hardly putting enough down for me to pick up, crowley! you can't be suggesting that you're going to become human just to save one fucking angel! find a new angel to obsess over; this is ridiculous beyond words i can develop right now!" beelzebub was clearly upset by crowley's notion. crowley really didn't care. 

"if you don't help me, i'll find a way to do it myself." said crowley, arms folded. "and if i die, you don't have anyone to deliver the antichrist for you."

beelzebub turned a little bit red, and buzzed, and stomped their foot. "i hate you. fine." they lead crowley towards the attic, the house creaking with every careful step crowley took. 

_ so, this was it, _ crowley thought. this would certainly be the end of his life, as six thousand years would surely catch up on a mortal vessel. but aziraphale would be okay. crowley would make sure of it, and that was what mattered.

aziraphale would be okay.


End file.
